Children of Nations: Bonus
by Lilac the Kitsune
Summary: This is a companion to my other fanfiction Children of Nations. It's a bunch of little plot bunnies and one-shots that don't fit with the story or are in the linear timeline. Major Sporting Events and Holidays will be in here as long as announcements for the main story. Be sure to read the actual fic, Children of Nations: Book 1.
1. Chapter 1

Bonus Chapter 1: The 2014 Sochi Olympics - Opening Ceremonies

_**~Girl's changing room~**_

"Oh boy! I'm so excited! I've always wanted to go to the Olympics in person and be in The Parade of Nations!" Lia jumped up and down.

"Well, which country are you walking with? You have to choose one," Chloe said putting on the blue hat to go with Great Britain's uniform.

"Actually Chloe, I don't. I'm going to walk with all of them," Lia said.

"How is that possible? Spain and Italy are back-to-back. You could might be able to pull of the others but that won't work," Vicky chimed in.

"That's why Norway and Romania are going to help me," Lia replied, putting on the coat to Germany's opening ceremony outfit.

"Norway and Romania?" Linyang asked. "What're they gonna do?"

"Norway and Romania can do magic much like England, Blake, Chloe, and the other UK nations and Ireland. I asked and they said they'd be able to help me."

"You could've just walked with the Independent Olympic Participants. That would've been easier," Heike said, adjusting the German outfit. "Why did they decide to make this thing every color of the damn rainbow?"

"That wouldn't be as fun, though!" Lia laughed. "Plus, it'll be an experiment. We're gonna test something out."

"Test what out?" Iryna said.

"To see if I have magic capabilities like Dad. He can do magic but he prefers not to," Lia said. "Au revoir! I must go talk to those two!"

"God, that girl must've gone insane or something." Silvia sighed.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Rachelle somewhat yelled. "This outfit is so bland!"

"Yeah, khakis and a grey puffy blazer. At least the scarves have some color," Sarah said to her sister.

"Stop obsessing over fashion you, two! You should be honored that we're even here in the first place! How many kids our age get the honor of walking through the stadium during the Parade of Nations with all of the athletes?" Chloe scolded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rachelle admitted.

"Come on guys!" Vicky said, smiling and walking through the door. "Me and my ugly Christmas sweater have 89 other countries to own!"

"In your dreams! My Team GB is gonna kick your sorry American arse!"

"No way! The country of love will win!"

"Western capitals are so immature."

"Hah! No way! The host is gonna win! Go Mother Russia!"

"Not in a million years! The original holders of the Olympics are gonna win 100%!"

_**~Boy's changing room~**_

"Wow," Blake sighed. "This is crazy. In only a couple of months I go from normal life at school to walking in the opening ceremonies."

"It is crazy," Makoto sighed. "I don't know how it happened, but it's pretty cool. How many kids our age get this chance?"

Blake was going to respond normally, but an ungodly sight stopped him in his tracks. "No you don't, Parker!" Parker was rocking out in his Team USA outfit. It was not good. Not good at all.

"You know better, Parker," England said behind the boy. "Be a bit more sane, even though you're American."

"Well, you guys have more time to relax," Blake said. "I'm on within the first 20 minutes!"

"That means you get to take more in, though," Japan said to Blake. "And I would know about that."

Meanwhile, across the room, a constant "Honhonhon~" was being heard. France then magically appeared.

"Stop it, Big Brother France!" Italy yelled out before Romano got some sense into Mr. Bonnefoy.

_**~Time skip to later at Fischt Stadium~**_

"Lia! Where have you been?" Italy asked the bouncing girl.

"Papa. Chill. I was talking to Norway and Romania." Lia replied happily.

"It looks like you'll be walking with the potato bastards then, huh?" Romano asked, looking at Lia's multi-colored outfit.

"Just wait, you still have my outfit right? I'll need it later." Lia said. "I have to go! Germany is going to be up soon! See ya later!" Lia ran off.

"Oh! Lia!" Blake called. Lia stopped and turned to him.

"What do you need, Blake?" Lia asked.

"Just to wish you good luck out there. Chloe told me your plan. I'll see you in the stands later!" Blake smiled.

"Best of luck to you and Chloe too! Have fun, Blakey!"

_**~Greece~**_

"I'm ready to go! And we get to go first!" Penelope said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah. Mama sure had the right idea." Greece said. He handed Penelope a small Greek flag.

"Alright! Let's show them what we're all about!" Penelope said.

The PA system boomed with the announcement of the countries. "Grèce! Greece! Греция!" The crowd cheered for the athletes from the birthplace of the Games. The Greek athletes walked out in light blue outfits and all smiled and waved their little Greek flags.

Penelope looked like she might explode from excitement. "This is the best!" She took video of the whole walk on her phone. Cheering filled the stadium as the Greeks turned into the next walkway. Penelope was bouncing practically the whole way. Eventually, they were seated at the part of the stadium reserved for the athletes. Greece and Penelope went to a special part of the stadium reserved for the countries though.

"Now to wait for the others!" Penelope said.

"Yeah," Greece agreed, then smiled.

_**~Great Britain~**_

Blake and Chloe smiled as they walked towards all the British athletes and their father along with Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland.

Blake and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. "This is a change from normal school life!" Blake exclaimed.

"No kidding, Manchester," Chloe responded. "It's a little crazy, but we'll live. How bad can Russia be?"

"Exactly!" Blake said. "They always put on good shows here. Team GB better do the same or Dad will be pissed till the summer, and probably after that too!"

"OK, kids!" England walked up to Blake and Chloe. "We're on in about 60 seconds!"

"Alright kids, ready to show the world what Team GB can do?" Scotland asked and pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" both of them responded at the same time.

"Alright, you two," England said adjusting Chloe's hat, which was on crooked. "Stay close, but have fun! We can talk to the Olympians later if you want."

"Grande-Bretagne! Great Britain! Великобритания!" a voice boomed throughout the whole stadium. The crowd of 40,000 roared in excitement and acknowledgment.

Chloe and Blake smiled and waved their mini Union Jacks as they walked through the stadium with their family. They went in the opposite direction of the Macedonian team.

"You're filming this, right, Chloe?" Blake asked, looking at the video camera he held.

"Why wouldn't I? This is a once-in-a-lifetime experience!" Chloe smiled. Blake just smiled and laughed, walking alongside his sister, dad, and uncles.

"I'm here too!" a voice cheered behind England. The Kirklands turned around to see none other than…

"SEALAND!"

England, surprisingly, was not mad. "Let him enjoy it," he told the others. "This is his first Winter Games, just like you kids. I'm not mad at him for once."

_**~Germany~**_

Lia ran off again to where Germany's team was standing and tapped Heike on the shoulder. "I'm here, Heike. Let's get this party started!"

Heike nodded and smiled back. "Alrighty! Come on! Let's go to the front with Alex, Vater, and Prussia!"

"Hey, where have you two been?" Alexander said tapping his foot in impatience and nervousness.

"Oh! I was just getting my other uniforms ready for a quick change! Heike was waiting for me to help me get here," Lia said, rubbing the back of her head and smiling. "No need to worry, cuz!"

"Fine, we have to go now." Alexander pulled out his phone. "I'm going to film this for bragging rights!"

Lia and Heike followed suit. "You don't get to walk with five countries though Alex! That means four times the bragging rights you'll have!"

"Let's go you three. We need to go through this fast, we only have so much time before Hong Kong goes," Germany said. He held a small German flag in his hand.

"Ja! Let's show them the German awesomeness! Kesese~" Prussia exclaimed. "The Young Master fell over during his team's run, so don't mess up!" His white hair stuck out of the blue beanie the German men wore.

"Allemagne! Germany! Германия!" the voiceover said, drawing more cheers.

"Gehen wir!" Germany ordered. The five walked out with the German athletes.

The three teens all gasped and smiled, taking in the sights of Fischt Stadium.

"Wow!" Heike said. "This is the best thing ever!"

"I couldn't agree more! I feel like I'm one of the best in the world!" Alex smiled.

"You could say that again, Alex! I can't believe we get to this every two years!" Lia smiled and cheered. She began jumping up and down.

"Calm down! We haven't even gotten to watch the events yet!" Prussia said looking back at the three kids. Eventually, the Germans were seated but by that point Lia was already changing into her Spanish outfit and rushing over to where the Spaniards stood.

_**~Spain~**_

"Thanks, Norway and Romania! Get ready to do it fast this time!" Lia said.

"No problem. Just hurry or you might miss it," Romania said as the girl rushed away.

"¡Hola, Papi! Let's go!" Lia said smiling as she ran up to the brown haired man.

"Ah Lia! You look muy bonita!" Spain said putting the black hat that went with outfit on Lia's head.

"Gracias," Lia said nodding her head. "I was always told I looked good in yellow."

"Espagne! Spain! Испания!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered.

The Spaniards all smiled and walked out. Lia was still smiling and waved to all the people in the stands, hoping to see her friends.

"Alright Papi, I have to go. I'll see you soon!" Lia said before she was magically pulled to where Norway and Romania stood.

_**~Italy~**_

"I can't believe Lia went off with that Potato Bastard!" Romano huffed.

"Well, I'm here now!" Lia cheered. "I just changed out of my Team Spain uniform. And I have to say, these hoodies rock!"

"Italie! Italy! Италия!" the PA roared, drawing even more cheers.

"FOR THE PASTAAAA~" Veneziano yelled as the Italians walked out.

"Lia, let's go!" Silvia said pulling her sister along.

"Don't pull on my arm! I need to turn on my phone's camera!" Lia said, pulling the phone from her pocket.

"Well, I can't help it! We're here! At the Olympics in the Parade of Nations! It's amazing!" Silvia said.

"You're right," Lia replied as she put her phone up to capture the footage. "That's why I'm filming all of the nations I go with!"

Romano looked over to his daughters. "You two behave yourself!" Lia and Silvia just laughed and smiled.

"Don't worry, Romano. They'll be fine. They're just taking it all in," North cheered. "It doesn't matter if someone's doing it one time or five times. Let them be."

Romano sighed. "I guess you're right for once, Fratello."

Eventually, the Italians reached the stands. "I'll be back later! I have to go join Dad!" Lia smiled and waved good-bye to the Italies and Silvia while she ran towards the entrance hall.

_**~Canada~**_

Lia quickly used the weak magic she could muster up to change outfits quickly and reached Canada and his team.

"Hiya, Dad!" Lia said, adjusting her beanie.

"Hi Lia, how were the rest of your walks?" Canada asked.

"Great! Each one was the same view but each team had a different atmosphere!" Lia laughed.

"Alright then, you'll like Canada the most. We love the Winter Games!" Canada smiled.

"Yay!" Lia cheered. Kumajiro leapt onto her shoulders, clutching like a backpack, and didn't even ask who she was.

As Team Canada walked out, the announcement was made. "Canada! Canada! Канада!" The spectators applauded.

"Victory to Canada!" Canada yelled very loudly.

"How did you do that?" Lia asked.

"Magic," Canada simply stated. "And I'm not kidding."

"No way! You're just like when we play hockey! You become louder and more aggressive!"

"That, too, is magic."

"No! It's competitive drive!"

"Which is influenced by mag-"

"Who are you?" Both Canada and Lia facepalmed. Thankfully, the cameras weren't focused on them.

_**~China~**_

"Good luck, Teach!" Taiwan/Chinese Taipei yelled out before they went off.

"Ready, Linyang?" China asked his daughter, adjusting her outfit.

"I guess so," Linyang sighed. "Russia better not be mad."

"Eh, if he is, he is," China responded. "The ring mishap probably bent him out of shape already."

"True. Oh, wow, I think we're going now!"

"République Populaire de Chine! The People's Republic of China! Китайская Народная Республика!" the PA announced. China, Linyang, and the athletes walked out.

"Ivan didn't do the badly after all!" China exclaimed. "This is quite something!"

"No kidding!" Linyang replied. "Especially from this perspective!"

"Western nations may be immature," China said, "but they know how to put on a show."

"Now the competitors need to do that, too."

"Yup. But I feel good about them this time around. We'll be just fine," China said confidently and smiled.

_**~New Zealand~**_

"How you doing, Miky?" New Zealand asked.

"Fine!" Mikayla said. "I just didn't realize that I'd be doing this every two years."

"Yeah, it takes some time to get used to it," New Zealand responded, "but it's still awesome every single time."

"Nouvelle-Zélande! New Zealand! Новая Зеландия!"

"It's time, than!" New Zealand eagerly announced. The delegation from the Pacific country walked out.

They followed the flag bearer dressed in white and black coats.

"This is amazing!" Mikayla said as she twirled around taking the sights of Fisht Stadium and smiling. "Let's show them what the Kiwis are made of!" Mikayla said laughing.

_**~United States~**_

"These ugly Christmas sweaters rock!" Parker exclaimed.

"I have to agree with him. These are pretty cool," Vicky said.

"Alright, Team USA! Let's do this!" America yelled getting, a cheer in response from the Americans. "It's our time to shine! Again!"

"Les États-Unis d'Amérique! The United States of America! Соединенные Штаты Америки!" The crowd cheered its loudest yet.

"Yeah!" America, Parker, and Vicky cheered all walking out with the American Olympians.

"This is the best thing ever!" Parker yelled.

"This is amazing! I never thought I would ever be walking among the Team USA Olympians!" Vicky smiled, but also dying a bit inside while watching other Olympians take selfies during the parade.

"You'll get used to it! This is always fun whether I'm with rookies or veterans!" America shouted, making a face into Vicky's camera.

"Dad! Stop it!" Vicky laughed and waved to her friends in the stands. "Let's just kick their non-American asses!"

"Don't worry," America said. "Hockey's going to be stressful enough. Damn hat and commies."

_**~France~**_

"Bonjour les filles, ready to walk on the world stage?" France asked seeing the girls.

"Bonjour Papa! Oui!" Rachelle called.

"Yeah Papa! Ready to own everyone else!" Sarah smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"You two sure are excited for these games. Let the French reign on the world stage!" France said, leading the two out into Fisht's main arena.

"France! France! Франция!" the PA said, drawing more cheers from the audience. All of the competitors waved their flags as the team paraded around the stadium.

"I will never forget this. Ever!" Sarah said as she recorded the walk on her phone.

"Me neither!" Rachelle chuckled.

"You never forget any Olympics no matter how many you've been to. I still remember 1896, the first modern summer games, 1924, the first modern winter games, and every single one after that!" France smiled.

_**~Japan~**_

"Wow! This is so amazing!" Makoto smiled and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes, it really is amazing how much effort Russia-san has put into this event. We'll just have to do a good job planning for 2020 in your city, Makoto." Japan said back.

"That's right! 2020 is in Tokyo! I'll show the others what I can do!" Makoto cheered as he pulled at the sleeves on his white jacket nervously.

"Japon! Japan! Япония!" The announcement was heard and all the Japanese Olympians started walking out into Fisht's main area. They all waved Russian and Japanese flags to show friendly relations between the two countries. As they walked on, they heard extremely loud cheers to from the crowd, but they knew why.

_**~And last but not least, Russia~**_

"This is so exciting! The last time I've been to an Olympics was never!" Iryna grinned.

"My boss and I have put on quite the show, haven't we, sunflower?" Russia smiled and said back.

"Da! I love these coats too!" Iryna said. She wore the red variation of the coat and Russia wore the blue variation.

"Good."

"La Fédération de Russie! The Russian Federation! Русский Федерация!" The final announcement came. The crowd erupted in cheers as the host country and biggest team in Winter Games history came out.

"This is great! I'll never forget this moment in my life!" Iryna exclaimed, waving a mini Russian flag.

"I hope no one will ever forget my turn to host the games in Sochi!" Russia told his daughter. "Mine was much more culturally based than England's in 2012. Each ceremony is different and based on different things. No two ceremonies are ever the same. That's also why each team comes out of the heart of their lands into the stadium!" Russia grinned and followed his team up to the stands, where he took a detour to where the countries and other children were sitting.

"Hey Russia! Nice job on these ceremonies! I do have one question though." America said.

"Da, America?" Russia replied

"Why didn't the ring representing the Americas open up at the beginning?" America asked

"Oh, we had some technical difficulties. I'm sorry, comrade."

"Good. I was a bit worried…"

"I didn't have anything to do with the rings, so…"

"Let it rest, Alfred," England stepped in. "We came here to have a good time and to show off our best winter sports athletes."

"You will all like the next part of the ceremonies. The torch is very big this year," Russia said.

"I'm soooo tired," Lia sighed.

"It's your fault for wanting to walk five times, Li," Vicky said slightly laughing. "We told you. You should've just walked with one of the teams or with the Independent Athletes."

"Cut her some slack," Blake said, defending Lia. "She wanted to take a bit more in, I guess."

"Yeah! Remember, one year I dressed up as the Olympics for Halloween! And I have collectors' items! That's how much I love these Games! I always wanted to be in the Parade of Nations for as long as I could remember!" Lia smiled. "Now my wish was granted!"

The nations and children all settled down as the runners for the torch lighting came into Fisht Stadium. Every single one of them recognized the woman running the flame into the stadium - tennis great Maria Sharapova, who grew up in Sochi before she moved to America. Each runner was announced along with some of their accomplishments in French, English, and Russian.

As the relay came close to its end, Blake recognized the name of one of the two final runners - Vladislav Tretiak. He had read about him and knew that the Soviet government had banned him from playing in the NHL and that he was also regarded as one of the greatest goalies of all time.

The children and nations smiled as they saw the cast members cheer on Tretiak and figure skating legend Irina Rodina. As the two lit the Olympic Cauldron together, the stadium erupted in cheers, and a dazzling fireworks display began outside the stadium, drawing the spectacular opening ceremony to a close.

"That was great! I can't wait for Closing Ceremonies!" Chloe cheered. "But until then, we're gonna kick some international butt!"

"No way! We'll win!" Lia said.

"HASHTAG TEAM USA FOR THE WIN!" Parker yelled.

"Nu-uh! Mother Russia will win all!" Iryna butted in.

"No! China take all because he's the oldest!" Linyang yelled, pointing at her father.

"Nein! Deutschland will conquer!" Heike and Alexander yelled.

"TEAM GB!" all Kirklands present, except for Ireland, New Zealand, Mikayla, and Australia yelled out simultaneously, shutting everyone else up.

"I vote for Nihon!" Makoto cheered.

"I know my voice may be pathetic, but we're still going to kick your ass in hockey!" Canada got the last word in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada! You should know that!"

"Oh. Right."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: This started as a random idea I had and now it's an extra thing for y'all to read! I love the Olympics! And as a proud-ish American I can say #TeamUSA! I really want one of those ugly Christmas sweaters that Team USA was wearing now…**

**Blake: Yup! I really liked this idea as well. I have at least one more idea for a chapter before the closing…**

**The only term that I really need to go over is "Gehen wir!" which is "Let's go!" in German. The others should be fairly obvious.**

**Lilac/Lia: I have plenty more ideas so don't worry! What countries are you guys rooting for? I'm on Team USA! WOOOHOOOOOOO!**

**Blake: We also plan on doing similar things for the World Cup this summer and other major international sporting events. And maybe other stuff too. And yes, I'm pulling for #TeamUSA as well.**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Yeah! Now have a nice rest of your day everyone! Let's enjoy the next few weeks! Enjoy watching the Olympics!**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus Chapter 2: Singles Awareness Day

Lia sat on the couch, eating a bar of chocolate and watching some random TV show. Why was she doing this, you ask, silly reader? It was Singles Awareness Day! Also known as Valentine's Day to every person with a date. Lia had no plans but to sit at home and eat candy and use the internet. Well, that was until Canada came downstairs in a somewhat nice outfit and her phone buzzed with a text.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Lia asked, ignoring her phone. It was only about 11 am Eastern Time.

"Oh! Lia, Prussia is taking me out for the day," Canada said.

"Oh boy… And I'm over here being forever alone," Lia sighed.

"You'll find someone eventually. And Scotland is going to take care of your magic lesson today. He said he could do it since he has nothing better to do," Canada said, ruffling Lia's hair.

"Alright. I'll go over to England's house later, I guess," Lia sighed. The doorbell rang and Lia looked at her phone while Canada went to answer the door.

_"Hey Li, what're ya doin' today?"_ Penelope had texted her.

_"Not much… Dad and Vater are going on a date and I have magic lessons with Scotland later,"_ Lia replied.

_"So, you're going to England's today?_" Penelope texted her back.

_"Ye. So?"_ Lia replied.

_"I dare you to ask Blake out on a date,"_ Penelope replied answering her question.

Lia sighed. _"No. I've done it before and he said no. I don't want to do it again."_ Suddenly, a hand covered Lia's eyes, causing her to flinch and drop her phone. "Shit! Who's that? I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't kill your ol' man, would you? Kesesesese~" Prussia's voice said as Lia took the hands off her face.

"I don't know. Why would I kill you?" Lia questioned, hugging her Prussian father. "Treat Dad well, alright? Otherwise I have a reason to kill you," Lia laughed.

"Ja, ja. And don't summon Russia while doing magic today, he's got a hot date with China," Prussia laughed back.

"Alright. We have a deal." Lia shook Prussia's hand firmly.

"Prussia! We have to go! Otherwise we'll miss our reservation!" Canada said rushing from the kitchen. "Alright, Lia, Kumajiro's been fed so you don't have to worry until dinner. Order some pizza or something. And… um… no parties. If you don't mind, can you take Kuma with you while you go to England's? I don't want him to be alone. I'll be back later tonight, Lia!" Canada said, hugging the girl, then rushing out the door with the albino behind him.

"Well, this'll be a boring day. Huh, Kuma?" Lia asked, petting the bear as he climbed up on to the couch. Lia's phone buzzed from it's place on the floor where she had dropped it several minutes prior.

"_Y not? U 2 r so cute together!_" Penelope had texted back.

_"Fine. If it makes you happy then I will. I'm fine being friends though. If he says no you owe me a chocolate bar,"_ Lia texted back.

_"Fine. Just do it tho. If not I will bother you forever,_" Penelope quickly replied. Lia sighed at her friend. It was nice that Penelope was trying to set Lia up with her crush/one of her best friends, but it got annoying after all of her friends tried it at one point. Lia just turned on the TV and watched whatever was on until it was about noon and then got up off the couch.

"Well, Kuma, let's go to England's place. I have to go do my magic lesson. And you're coming with because Dad said so." Lia picked up the bear and border jumped to London, England and then teleported to England's house. Unfortunately for her, she landed in one of the trees in his backyard. "Kuma! Go get help please!" Lia asked the bear who had landed safely on the ground.

"Okay," Kumajiro said and walked inside of England's house.

"Kumajiro? What are you doing here?" Blake asked the bear.

"Lia's stuck in a tree outside," Kuma said, pointing outside.

"That's not good. I'll go get Uncle Allistor. He can get her down," Blake said rushing to get Scotland. "Uncle Scotland! Lia's here! She's stuck in the tree out back, though!"

"Oi! Let's go, Blake. Hello Kumajiro." Scotland said, acknowledging the bear's presence as well.

Lia hung from the tree and saw Blake, Kumajiro, and Scotland coming towards her. "Up here!" she called.

"Tried to use magic, did ya?" Scotland asked.

"Yeah! Now can you get me down?" Lia responded.

"Alright!" Scotland rushed inside to grab a ladder.

"How are things up there?" Blake called to Lia.

"Oh, shut up, eyebrows!" Lia yelled back.

"Anyway, Happy Singles Awareness Day! Which also ironically spells out SAD!" Blake called.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Lia began to blush. "Um… could I ask you a question?"

"You just did!" Blake smiled. "Yeah, you can."

"Would you, uh, be my, uh, valentine, Blake?" Lia asked.

"Uh…."

"Is that a no?" Lia asked.

"Well, uh, it's just that it'd kinda ruin my image…." Blake said.

"You and your damn ego. We're not in Burlingame anymore! You said it yourself, it's a clean slate!" Lia said, somewhat pouting. "Your uncle's taking forever. Can you teleport me down or something?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Blake used magic to bring Lia out of the tree.

"Thanks…." Lia said sighing. "I wouldn't have asked but I was dared to. Sorry…" she added, hugging him. "Happy SAD to you too. Now if you excuse me I have to learn how to manage my magic. Come on, Kuma."

"Well, that was interesting. I'll just go play more SSBM or something," Blake said to himself, walking back into his room. "I wonder what everyone else is doing today…"

Scotland came outside with the ladder to find no one there. He teleported with the ladder back to the storage area and then teleported into the house.

"Didn't expect to see you there," Scotland said to Lia. "Blake must have gotten you down, I assume." Lia nodded. "You know, the two of you-"

"ALLISTOR!" Blake raged from the top of the stairs. He knew what Scotland was going to say.

"Yeah. Cause he cares a bit too much about his ego," Lia sighed.

"Well, if what happened last time happens again…" Blake replied. He cut himself off there.

"Ya know... Both times I've asked have been on dares. Never really cause I wanted to. Whateves," Lia sighed. "Oh well, let's just do my magic lesson already. It's not like I have anything better to do. And we can go late if we have to. Vater took Dad out for the day so I'll just have pizza or something when I get home."

"Alright then, let's go down to the basement then," Scotland said. "Yer Dad's more of a natural mage than black magic like Arthur, that's why I get to do the backup lessons. So really, you get to learn more types naturally. Black magic is a more challenging skill for natural mages."

~Later~

"I'm so tired..." Lia groaned. "I'm going home. See all of you later," Lia said, walking out of England's basement. By this point, it was already 8 pm GMT.

"How'd it go?" Blake asked, greeting his friend.

"It went OK, I guess," Lia replied, sounding tired. "It was a lot to learn in a day."

"Yeah, it would be easier if it was in multiple days," Blake said. "That's what's going on with me and Chloe."

"Speaking of which, where is Chloe?" Lia inquired. "I thought she would have come out of her room by now."

"Me too. I don't know. She probably teleported somewhere." Blake said.

"She might be on a date. You never know. If it was with anyone I bet it was with Alex," Lia said, giggling a bit. "I think some if the others went on dates too. Let me think. It was Parker and Sarah, Alex and your sister, and that's all I can remember," she added.

"Yeah, you might have a point. Chloe was really excited for something at breakfast," Blake replied.

"Hey, I'm just gonna be home by myself tonight, wanna come over? I'm just gonna order pizza or something," Lia asked her friend. "I mean as a friend! Not like a date or anything! As friends!" Lia added quickly.

"Why not?" Blake responded. "Lemme just text my dad and tell Allistor to keep watch." The Brit pulled out his iPhone, texted his dad, and saw a reply. "OK, but don't burn down Matthew's house. And yes, I know she's not your GF."

"Someone finally understands," Blake sighed. "Hey, Allistor! Imma go over to Canada's house with Lia. You keep watch here and make sure Oliver doesn't come by and wreak havoc."

"I'm sure he can handle it, he is the most Scottish person on the planet," Lia said. Plus, why would Oliver come here? He's in the 2p dimension."

"You never know."

"Whatever."

"And yes, I've been taught how to teleport," Blake said. "Where's Kumajiro?"

"Kumaburo! Come here!" Lia called, followed by the bear coming into the room.

"You just messed up his name, you know," Blake told Lia. "You are definitely Canada's daughter."

"Don't burn down Canada's house!" Scotland called, and Blake facepalmed. Kumajiro leapt onto Lia's shoulders, Lia held onto Blake, and all three teleported.

~To Maple-Canadia-Hockey-Land via teleportation~

"Success!" Blake shouted to the residents of Ottawa after he, Lia, and Kumajiro landed.

"Welcome to my humble home!" Lia said, opening the door. "Just let me go give Kuma his food and then we can chill." Lia took the bear into the kitchen and poured some Kuma-food into his bowl. "Eat up, buddy."

"Food," Kumajiro said gratefully, sitting down and eating the contents of the bowl.

"Well, Kuma's been fed and now we can do stuff. What do you wanna do, Blakey?" Lia asked, plopping down on the couch casually and grabbing the TV remote.

"What's with the open chocolate bar?" Blake said, pointing out Lia's half-eaten chocolate bar from earlier.

"Oh, that was from this morning. Ya know, this is a candy based holiday." Lia shrugged.

"I'm not stupid."

"Or are you? Maybe that's what the government wants you to think." Lia smiled.

"Well, I may be stupid, but I'm also dumb!" Blake and Lia both laughed, knowing what Blake was trying to say.

~A couple hours later~

"So, do you want to eat something? I can order pizza or we can do something else. I can even make something if ya want," Lia said, stating an option. "Or we can go get Timmy's or some fast food."

"Timmy's?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Tim Horton's. They have sandwiches and stuff."

"I'm not stupid. I know what you're talking about."

"So what do you want?" Lia asked. She changed the channel on the TV yet again.

"I'm fine with Timmy's if you want it. You're the one paying, so I'll let you decide," Blake stated.

"Sweet! Timmy's it is!" Lia picked up her phone and called the nearest Tim Horton's to place an order. "What do you want Blake?"

"I'll get a grilled cheese and clam chowder," Blake replied.

"Okay," Lia said, turning back to the phone. "Two grilled cheeses, two clam chowders, and a hot chocolate and..." Lia turned back to Blake. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll just get some water from the tap here. I'll live."

"Alright." Lia turned back to the phone. "And a Mint Chocolate Iced Capp Supreme, and another hot chocolate. Alright, thank you." Lia said hanging up the phone.

"What's with the extra hot cocoa?" Blake asked. "And the Iced Cappuccino?"

"Oh, well, it is winter still, so I figured an extra of something warm would be nice. And saying that, Canada is pretty cold, so I'm fine with the cold drink," Lia calmly said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Blake responded. "Wait-that's Germany's line. I'm definitely a tsundere."

"And you have your tsun tsun side showing! Merci beaucoup, Japon!" Lia giggled.

"You're insane-" Blake cut himself off. "But not as insane as I am."

"Okay, so the food will be ready sooner or later. What do you want to do till then?" Lia said smiling. "We could play Wii or something."

"Let's play the Wii, then," Blake said. "Do you have Mario Kart?"

"Uh, Hell-to-the-Yes! I call Bowser on the Shooting Star bike!" Lia said, putting the game disc into the Wii.

"Wait up a tiny bit before you load that," Blake said back. He went to the Mii Channel and created his signature Mii before allowing Lia to load the game, carefully making the height and weight measurements.

"What was that for?" Lia asked.

"Something," Blake sighed. He snapped his fingers, and his purple GameCube controller appeared on the couch straight from London. Blake put the controller into port 2 and sat down on the ottoman (Empire XD -Lilac). "Skillz."

"Oh whatever," Lia replied. "I'm gonna kick your tea-loving ass!"

"In your dreams, invisible girl!" Blake replied back. This shut Lia up.

Lia went to the Versus menu and set up an 8-track team race with CPUs on medium and courses in random order. She chose Bowser and the Shooting Star, while Blake chose his Mii and the Mach Bike.

"No Flame Runner?" Lia asked.

"The Mach Bike has sharper turns," Blake replied.

"Un-fun hoser."

"No. I just need to find something that works for me."

"Crazy Brit." This ended the conversation because the first race, which was on SNES Mario Circuit 3, was about to begin.

The first thing the two noticed was that both had red vehicles. Both smiled, but Blake also added, "Damn. I was hoping to be able to sabotage you."

"Well, I wanted to kick your ass but it's fine we're on the same team! I'm still gonna cross the finish before you!" Lia laughed.

Only in the first race, Blake finished ahead of the rest of the pack by 1.5 seconds. "What's that about an un-fun hoser?" he taunted.

"No way! I was right behind you! I'm gonna beat you next race!" Lia said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "It was only because of that Blue Shell! Otherwise I would've won!" Lia finished second, and the Red Team had four of the top five.

"The CPUs actually did something?" Blake said in shock. "That never happens!"

"Hah! Well, we're winning!" Lia smiled in response. The two played several more races, with Blake getting first and Lia getting second in all of them.

"Half-way in and we're tied!" Blake said in shock. "I knew the CPUs would fail!"

"Well, I've got to go pick up dinner, wanna come with me?" Lia asked after three more races. She put her purple sweatshirt over her Senators hockey sweater. "Well?"

"As a proper gentleman, I shouldn't let you go by yourself," Blake said.

"Hell naw. You ain't no gentleman. But if you insist," Lia laughed. Blake made sure to press "Home" on Lia's remote so the Wii wouldn't keep going by itself before they headed out.

"Bye," Kumajiro remarked before the door was shut. Not like Blake or Lia heard him or anything.

"Should I have grabbed Kuma?" Lia asked as they walked on the streets of Ottawa. "I mean, Dad didn't want him to be home alone." Lia watched all the people holding hands as they walked. She sighed.

"One sec," Blake said. He disappeared, and he then reappeared ten seconds later with a polar bear cub on his shoulders. "Skillz," he said for the second time in the past half hour.

"Come here, Kuma," Lia took the bear and held him on her back, similar to a backpack. "Now no one will ask why I have a polar bear cub, he looks like a backpack."

"Nice," Blake laughed. The two reached the Tim Horton's about seven minutes and forty-eight seconds later. Lia quickly grabbed their order and thanked the man at the counter.

"We can go home if you want now," Lia said. She grabbed one of the hot chocolates from the bag and began to drink it. "There's one more in there for you."

"Warm," Kuma said. He grabbed the extra hot chocolate and gave it to Blake.

"Warm is right," Blake replied as he began to drink the hot chocolate. "Do you want to stay here? I'm fine with it."

"Let's go home. Kumajiro will get impatient here. Plus, I still have to beat you for once!" Lia said, smiling.

"We've gotten 1-2 all four races, you know," Blake laughed. "And I'm the 1." The three walked out of Tim Horton's, turned to an empty corner, and teleported. They appeared inside the house.

"I'll go put my Iced Capp in the fridge for later. Then we can watch some TV or something," Lia said. She walked into the kitchen and returned with the bag of food.

"I thought you wanted to finish the game," Blake replied.

"Oh! Right!" Lia smirked. "Get ready to get your ass kicked by a Canadian!" The fifth track was Rainbow Road. "Aw man, I suck at this one."

Lia still managed to get fourth, but Blake pulled up an amazing final-lap comeback, starting with the "moonjump" shortcut at the beginning and ending with a Thunder Cloud pass to seal the deal.

"Thank you very much!" Blake shouted. Lia slapped her friend/crush. What else would you expect?

Both finished 1-2 on the sixth and seventh races, helping to guarantee a victory for the Red Team. Then came the final track.

The screen loaded.

The clips were shown.

And Blake let out a cry of desperation.

The text in the bottom right corner simply read "Moonview Highway".

"Hah! I'm pretty good at this one!" Lia laughed.

"Feel sorry," Kumajiro said as he leapt onto the couch next to Lia. "And I know who you are."

The starting beeps were heard, and both began the race with a rocket start. However, 12.036 seconds in, the P1 screen was covered by a huge truck.

"Aw, poop!" Lia yelled as her bike was shown. It was flattened like a pancake. "The irony," Lia sighed, starting back up.

Then came Blake's turn. At the start of Lap 2, he was still in the lead, but he knew that wouldn't last. The bomb car then swerved right in front of him across two lanes-and didn't hit him. Blake looked at Lia in shock.

Then came the track's first right turn. Blake had to go right in between two trucks. He did so perfectly with no margin for error.

"How did you-" Lia was cut off.

"The Mach Bike has the sharpest turns in the game," Blake simply stated. "That's why I chose it. With my luck, I knew Moonview would be the last track."

"I love you, too," Lia said sarcastically. She managed to get ahead of Blake and had a steady lead. "Haha! Take that, Eyebrows McKirkland!" Lia laughed.

Then came the bomb car. It swerved right in front of Lia's Shooting Star. Nothing could stop her from hitting the car.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled, causing Kumajiro to cover his ears in fright. "Fucking bomb cars!"

"It's irritating," Blake sighed. "The cars on Moonview are much more erratic than on any other track ever."

"You can say that again," Lia responded.

"It's irritating. The cars on Moonview are much more erratic-" Blake said.

"I was kidding. Ever heard of sarcasm?" Lia said cutting him off.

"No!" Blake shouted sarcastically. The indicative "Final Lap" jingle was then heard. Blake was in first with a mushroom he had held on to. Lia had a red shell and wasn't far behind him.

"Kesesesese~" Lia laughed. She fired the red shell forward. It hit Blake's bike-but did nothing. "What?!"

"It's a team race, remember?" Blake got the laughs this time. "Most items don't work on your own team!"

"Fick dich, Blake." Lia pouted. However, she regained hope when she heard a noise similar to whistling and saw something fly above her, leaving a bluish trail behind. Blake then heard the ungodly noise of the "HOLY-SHIT-ITEM-APPROACHING-ABORT-MISSION-ABORT-MISSION-HOUSTON-WE-HAVE-A-PROBLEM" siren along with the whooping "OMG-IT'S-THE-FUCKING-BLUE-SHELL-RUN-IF-YOU-WANT-TO-LIVE-FOR-ANOTHER-FIVE-SECONDS" sound. Blake just sighed.

"HAH!" Lia yelped as she saw the shell readying to hit Blake, who was in the tunnel for the last time. Blake, who had wheelied, stayed calm. He pressed the "L" button on his controller and hoped for the best.

The blue shell came down and exploded. Lia smiled. But so did Blake. And it was Blake who got the last laugh. He saw his Mii continuing to wheelie forward out of the tunnel.

"Lemme say it one more time," Blake told Lia. "SKILLZ!"

"Va te faire foutre, putain Brit." Lia said, slipping into French. She was definitely Quebec's sister.

"Well, seeing as French was England's official language for a while, that was very unlady-like," Blake said before crossing the line in first place. "ONE-TWO-ZERO!" he exclaimed.

"We both know I ain't no lady, never, ever going to happen." Lia stuck her tongue out at Blake.

After the ending sequence, Blake turned the Wii off so they could finish eating. Lia went over to the DVD player and started a movie. "I haven't seen this one yet," Blake remarked.

"Oh, yeah, this is so funny," Lia laughed. "Papa saved the world that one time."

"Hetalia: Paint it White. You like this movie, huh?" Blake asked.

"Of course!" She went into the kitchen to grab the Iced Capp before selecting the "Play Movie" button on the screen. The two laughed at every stupid little thing the nations did. Lia even said and mouthed some of the lines with the characters on screen. Both also yelled out the infamous line "WAAAH! WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE!"

"Man, it's good seeing my father and Al being as derpy as ever," Blake laughed.

At one point, he heard the line from the narrator that already haunted the dreams of the Bonnefoy children. Lia recited it at the same time. "Deep down they love each other, sexually."

"DAMMIT! I KNEW THAT WAS IN THERE!" Blake yelled. "WHY WOULD ANYONE SHIP FRUK?!"

"I don't know. It's canon, if you know what I mean~" Lia said somewhat pervertedly.

"If that's true, then Francis Bonnefoy is a pedophile!" Blake responded. "It was France who wanted the marriage document signed. My dad just tries to get along with him and be sane!"

"First of all it was a calendar. Second, Blake, riddle me this. Where and who was your dad with today?" Lia stated. Blake just stared at her. "Bingo."

"He needed someone to drink with other than Germany. Yes, he was drinking with France. Probably drowning his sorrows," Blake said.

"FrUK you," Lia stared at him. "More like they went out to lunch and a movie. Don't deny it."

"Probably," Blake replied. "Either that, or he went out with France so he could meet up with Romano."

Lia blankly stared back. "Don't insult my ex-OTP! Insulting a (wo)man's ship is worse than insulting his (her) mother!" Lia hissed. "Plus, Padre and Papi are out on a date, excuse you."

"One, Dad didn't tell me anything other than France would be there," Blake started. "Two, I heard him say to Scotland that he thought the Italies might be around where he would be. Three, it wasn't an insult. I was just bringing up another option."

"Whatever," Lia said. She just leaned on Blake as they watched the rest of the movie. Kumajiro was already fast asleep on the couch.

By the time the movie finished, it was about 7:30 pm EST. Lia was passed out on Blake's shoulder.

"You still alive, Lia?" Blake asked, poking her shoulder.

Lia groaned. "Go to sleep. Five more minutes."

"Lia, Dad wants me back at my place right about now," Blake said five minutes later. "You OK with that?"

"Fine," Lia said, getting up and stretching. "Thanks for spending SAD with me." Lia hugged the Brit. "Ich liebe dich. Danke schön." She rested her head on his shoulder for a minute.

Blake grabbed his controller and went over to the front door. "Five...four...three...two...one." He then vanished in a small flash of light.

Lia sighed. "Hope Chlo doesn't go berserk." She blushed, then took another sip her Iced Capp. "I had a great night."

~Back at Kirkland Manor~

"Anyone here?" Blake asked.

"Oh, you're back!" Scotland said. "I better head off, then." Scotland teleported to Edinburgh.

Blake sighed. "Nobody here…" He was going upstairs when he heard a sound coming from the front door. "Open up!" two voices yelled. One was clearly male, the other clearly female. Blake went back downstairs and opened up the door to see his sister and one of his best friends, who were holding hands. "Welcome to Kirkland Manor!" he said. "And hello, Alex!" Alexander Beilschmidt high-fived Blake before stepping into the house. He quickly sat down on the couch.

"So how are you, Manny?" Chloe asked. "Did Five-Places-Around-The-Globe bother you?"

"No, we just hung out a little," Blake replied. "Did my sister drive you crazy, Hamburg?"

"Actually, no!" Alex exclaimed. "I think I drove her crazy." Chloe just laughed.

"I had a nice day. Alex was very sweet. He took me to the London Eye and we walked around London," Chloe said. "I got to know myself a bit better, I guess."

"So you hung out with Lia, huh? How was it?" Alex asked.

"Perfectly fine," Blake told his friend. "It was pretty normal. London, do you know if Dad's still out with Herr Francey-Pants?"

"I think so," Chloe said. "Probably got him drunk and had to teleport him home."

"More likely than not," Blake sighed. "You staying here for the night, Alex? You must be worn out from being with her all day."

"Yeah, Vater's okay with it. I told him ahead of time and he said it was fine," Alex said. "Can I bunk in your room or should I stay on the couch?"

Blake snapped his fingers, and some thuds were heard from upstairs. "You can sleep in my room. It's useful to have an extra bed around."

"Where did that come from?" Alex asked, laughing.

"The garage. We keep extra stuff in one part of it. And yes, I made sure not to wreck my dad's car."

Alex, Blake, and Chloe all walked upstairs.

"Hey, did you and Lia do anything interesting?" Alex asked as he sat on the spare bed.

"Uh, no… We just got some food and played Mario Kart and watched a movie," Blake sighed. "As I said, things were normal. I just didn't want to be alone. She also came over here a bit for something with Scotland."

"Okay, I trust you. Hurt my cousin and I hurt you," Alex said.

"Wouldn't think about it," Blake responded. "Plus, you hurt my sister, I hurt you with magic."

"Okay, well then, g'night." Alex said rolling over and becoming silent.

"Night," Blake said. "Well, she did hug me and lean on me and say 'Ich liebe dich' and swore at me a couple times in languages other than English, but nothing interesting happened," he muttered.

"So something did happen," Alex thought. He smiled. "I have the perfect blackmail material now for both of them."

"No you don't!" Blake randomly yelled out.

"Why are you reading my mind, Blake?" Alex shakily said.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. You are my friend, after all."

"Never mind about the blackmail thing, then. That'll be for the Bonnefoys to do, I guess." Alex rolled over.

Blake snapped his fingers and turned out the light. He hoped that his sister would survive another date with Alex, but he wasn't sure whether or not that was possible.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: So ends another oneshot-ish chapter. Again, to verify, I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH LILAC/LIA.**

**Lilac/Lia: Nope. In no way are we anything more than friends. Maybe I like him, you'll never know. Penelope's IRL counterpart actually did try to set us up by having me ask Blake on a date. ON SAD. Fortunately, Vicky helped me survive that mess. She explained that I didn't feel comfortable doing it so I didn't have to. She still owes me a chocolate bar…. That part was real. The part with the chocolate bar. And this is late for Valentine's Day but hey, we at least wrote it.**

**Blake: Lilac was the one who thought of the idea of Alex and Chloe and Parker and Sarah going on dates. Actually, I can kinda see that in real life now. ...Well, the first one, anyway. The second one makes no sense at all. And those are our prefered Mario Kart choices when we play, FYI. (Well, sometimes I choose Funky Kong/Flame Runner, but as of late I've use Mii/Mach Bike more.)**

**Lilac/Lia: It's a long story from elementary school. You wouldn't understand.**

**Blake: Whatever. Middle school is crazy enough. Oh, yeah, and here are the TRANSLATIONS AND TERMS! Take it away, FMB!**

**Vater - Dad (German)**

**Ja - Yes (German) (Blake: If you didn't know that...wow)**

**Burlingame- Where the kids all lived before they started to live with the countries.**

**SSBM - Super Smash Bros. Melee, one of the best fighting games ever. It was released in 2001 for the GameCube. And Blake still plays it.**

**Oliver - Oliver Kirkland. We may or may not have mentioned him in an earlier chapter. If not, he's 2p!England.**

**Timmy's/Tim Horton's- A fast food restaurant in Canada. Forgive us if we messed up any details, we're American, not Canadian.**

**Merci beaucoup, Japon! - Thank you very much, Japan (French)**

**Fick dich - Fuck you (German)**

**Va te faire foutre, putain Brit - Fuck you, you damn Brit (French)**

**Ich Liebe Dich- I love you (German)**

**Danke schön- Thank you (German)**

**Blake: I'm not even explaining the Mario Kart stuff. Also, find the SpongeBob reference in this chapter! It's not a direct reference; I changed it slightly to make it fit in better.**

**Lilac/Lia: I put a few references in there too. Two from the Hetalia English dub and one from SpongeBob. Also, I put some shippings in there. Those include but are not limited to FrUK, Spamano, PruCan, and RoChu. NO hating on these shippings! We are all allowed to ship who we want. That includes my mention of Engmano which I also ship. Blake, you finish this. I need to go get my candy bar from Penelope.**

**Blake: Okay, then. Thank you so much for reading this extra chapter! We'll be getting back to the main story; we're almost done with the next family chapter, and that may be up within a day or two of this being posted. And YOU GO, LILAC!**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta~ VEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**

**-Blake "Brows" Kirkland, signing off for Lilac the Kitsune**


End file.
